


I See Red

by dontmakemelaugh



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal, Bestiality, Blood and Injury, Child Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Doggy Style, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, LMAO, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Sexual Abuse, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontmakemelaugh/pseuds/dontmakemelaugh
Summary: Alador gets his daughter a dog.
Relationships: Alador Blight & Amity Blight, Alador Blight/Amity Blight
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	I See Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nekojiiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekojiiru/gifts).



> Dedicated to my sweet little girlfriend, a lovely young lady I met through a particular callout post by some people I am now quite thankful for. I love you, Neko.

“Your daughter’s group has failed the project.” The abomination professor huffed and turned away from Alador. “It is _insufficient_.”

He said it in that infuriating high pitched way when he was getting annoyed at his students. Except Alador wasn’t his student, Amity was, and Amity was the one wringing her hands in her lap. Alador wondered if she could sense his rage building, if she already feared his punishment. He’d already had plenty of time to think of it.

Now, they were at home, and she stood before him, pressing her palm to the sting on her cheek. Her expression was shockingly dull.

“What’s wrong with you?” Alador said, softly. His other children were watching from the stairway, his wife reading at the fireplace, and he ignored them. 

“I tried my best,” she finally said. The fear showed far too well in her voice, and she wanted to hit herself for it. What _was_ wrong with her? She was already ten, and instead of improving, she’d gotten worse and worse at her studies.

Her father ran his fingers through her hair.

“Oh Amity…”

Confusion and relief washed over her. Was he going to let her off easy?

“I didn’t mean to,” she continued, “My group was so disorganized. I did my best but they brought it all down. I hate them. I’ll do better next time, with a better group, I promise.”

“Oh Amity,” he said again. Suddenly, he grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her to his chest. She gasped in pain. “Always with the fucking excuses.”

The twins skittered up the stairs in fear, and Alador began dragging his daughter to the back door, past his wife who didn’t even glance over. 

“Ow, stop it!” Amity hissed. Her father slammed the door shut behind them and held her face out at arms length, crouching to look her in the eye.

“What did you say?”

This time, she wisely kept her mouth shut. The setting sun cast long shadows over them, partially concealing her trembling body. Alador shoved her to the post right beside the house’s brick walls, that dreaded post, and began binding her to the base of it. She was surprisingly cooperative, perhaps hoping that if she would just obey he’d go easy on her. Alador chuckled to himself, tightening the rope around her wrists and eliciting a pained squeak. No such luck.

“You won’t run off, will you?” He asked. She shook her head, and Alador kicked her in the ribs. “Use your words.”

“Y-yes—“ Amity wheezed, “Yes father.”

He was gone for what felt like hours, leaving her on the quickly chilling ground. The sun began to set fully, until the dim light allowed her to see nothing but the door and her own body, shivering in the cold. Her father was going to rape her, she could accept it now. He never needed an excuse to do it, but when she failed as badly as she had today, it was inevitable. Amity braced herself for the pain and humiliation as she waited, closed her eyes, tried to keep her mind on happier things.

It really hadn’t been her fault, Boscha kept messing around instead of actually focusing on the project. No matter how much Amity yelled at her, it just made her want to keep being an unbearable jerk.

All of her thoughts gave way to terror when her father finally returned, this time with a leash in hand, a massive hellhound at his heels. When he saw her eyes widen, he grinned.

“Knock knock. Look, I brought you a doggy.” Alador scritched the hellhound behind his ears, and it wagged his tail. It was half as tall as he, much larger than Amity, and made of pure, wiry muscle, evident even beneath his dark fur. Amity tried to scramble away, whispering her little pathetic _no_ s, but all she managed to do was make herself look even more appetizing to the creature.

“What’s wrong, you like dogs, right?” Alador knew that wasn’t what Amity was so horrified about, because her eyes were on the hellhound’s crimson cock, long as her forearm, and rock hard.

“No, no, no—“ Amity whimpered, still struggling helplessly, “Father, no—father, no, no—no, please—

Her screams went up two octaves as he began wriggling her leggings off her legs. Not her cowl; no point in that. The hellhound snapped at her, and she shrieked.

“All right now, bend over, come on.” Alador didn’t wait for her to comply, and shoved her to her hands and knees in front of the post, exposing her backside to the hellhound’s searching snout. He wondered if she was still sore after last night’s session. With him, of course. Maybe it was even the reason why she failed. Too much soreness, couldn’t walk to class.

“Just calm down. Let the dog fuck you.” Alador kept the leash wrapped around his hand.

“I can’t! It’ll kill me!” Amity wailed. The hellhound began sniffing her crotch, driving its nose into her cunt, dragging its moist tongue down her tight asshole.

“Of course it’ll hurt. This is a punishment, mittens.”

“Stop! I’m sorry! I’ve learnt my lesson!” Amity was already bawling on the ground, and the hellhound hadn’t even gotten its giant dick in her yet. Alador smiled down at her, awaiting her screams eagerly. “Not with the hellhound, father, please! I’ll let you fuck me, please, I’ll do anything you want, just not the hellhound!”

“It’s a fifty percent split on which hole he finds.” Alador yawned. “You haven’t been failing statistics, either, have you?”

The hellhound got into position above her, smothering her with its body, which meant it had found what it wanted. For just a second, its massive swollen cock dragged on her backside. Then, it shoved it into her ass.

Amity shrieked. Unlike Alador, who liked to play with his thrusts, keeping it steady somedays, having his fun, the hellhound planted its paws on her shoulders and kept forcing it in, its red rod plunging into her ass like a sword through flesh. Her flesh tore, and blood sprung from the wounds, gliding down her thighs and wetting the ground at her knees.

Her screams of agony echoed around them, a noise that sounded entirely alien to him, despite how often he heard them. Her begs and pleas were word salad, mush in his ears, impossible to comprehend. Amity was so small compared to the hellhound, he realized, truly tiny beneath it. Its cock stretched her underdeveloped ass wider than anything ever had. And it was still going, there was still more cock to fit inside of her. She couldn’t think, she couldn’t breathe, she could barely open her eyes.

In her agonized babbling, Alador recognized one word that repeated over and over.

_Why?_

The blood proved to be decent lubricant, because the hellhound eventually bottomed out, shifted and began thrusting, smacking its front against her backside as it fucked her violently. Her mouth hung open, no more screams coming from her throat. Instead, she sobbed and convulsed wordlessly in the dirt.

If there was one good thing about the hellhound choosing her ass, it was that there was enough...length for its dick to go without maybe puncturing her. As small as she was, with a tight little cunt to match, she had a solid few feet of intestine, ready to be all filled up.

Amity’s eyes widened again when the knot began pressing into her. Fresh blood bubbled around the swollen ball of flesh, but the hellhound was undeterred. Amity screamed, and screamed, and screamed, and the hellhound shoved the whole thing in, until they were locked together. She heaved, and vomit spilled from her lips. Alador savored the sight. His daughter, ten years of age, bound to a stake, all plugged up with a hellhound’s foot long cock. And her gurgling cries, they were heavenly, music to his ears. Nobody would hear, and if anyone heard, nobody would care.

The hellhound twitched, and Amity squeaked and gagged, puking again. The tiniest bit of semen leaked from her destroyed ass, mingling with her own blood around the hellhound’s shaft. In her pain, there was slight relief, that it might be over sooner than expected, but of course that relief didn’t last long.

“You know what’s special about this species?” Alador pet the hellhound, and its tongue lolled out, in pure bliss. When she didn't answer, he ground his sole into her hands. She choked out a no. “Their ties last for quite a while. A full hour after ejaculation, if you’re unlucky.”

Amity closed her eyes and whimpered. Alador grinned, knowing that wasn’t the worst of it.

“They’re a rather intelligent species. Mating is incredibly important to them. Every single lock has to result in some sort of impregnation, and they can tell when. Just by sniffing. That way, if it’s unsuccessful, they can try again.”

The realization began to dawn on her.

“You know this, of course. No matter what hole it fills, you’re a witch, not a hellhound bitch.” Alador ruffled her hair. “Hellhounds are incredibly tenacious.”

“Hey. If you’re lucky, he’ll decide on your cunt a few times. Give your ass a bit of a break.” He smiled at her. “Well, goodnight. Enjoy your time with this big guy. I’ll be heading to bed now.”

Amity pleaded behind him, begging for mercy, and then for help, and then for someone, anyone, and then for him again, and then, finally, another scream as the hellhound raped her again and again and again, pounding her insides into ground meat. For secretly, Alador hadn’t gone to bed at all, instead hiding nearby, listening to her sobs in the night, letting it calm him for a much needed break.

And when it was all done with, when Alador found Amity on the ground, deadeyed, finally released by the hellhound, leaking piss and blood and shit and cum, back scratched up bloody by the creatures paws, Alador did give her a break from being fucked by him for a few weeks. Not like he could do it when her genitals were an unrecognizable lump of bloody flesh. 

At the very least, she learned her lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> Mrm. Sorry for the terrible fic today, I simply had to get this out of my system. It's been in here for a...long time.


End file.
